Naruto Queen: The Blue Arrow
by MrChubbyGames
Summary: Naruto Queen, middle child in the Queens family, is wrapped up in his brothers adventures as he learns what it means to love, fight, and most of all, protect. Rated M for caution, though at most it will probably only be harsh language at worst.
1. Chapter 1

(AN) The Inspiration for this story comes from the fact that there's not a lot of Arrow and Naruto crossovers. So I thought for my first Fic I would take a crack at it. Also Naruto will be the ONLY character from Naruto, He also won't have chakra.

-Line-

"NARUTO!" Yelled Robert as the ship shook again form a much closer lightning bolt. "Yes Dad?" Naruto said from behind Robert as he walked through the doorway to the inside area of the ship. "JESUS Naruto don't do that." Said Robert as his heart pounded in his chest.

"Anyway where's your brother?" Asked Robert as Naruto moved further into the hallway, taking off his raincoat which was dripping water like a waterfall. "He's having his "Funtime" with Sarah." Said Naruto as he rolled his eyes knowing that his brother was an idiot for cheating on his girlfriend. "He does know that won't end well right" Said Robert as he hoped that his son would learn what it meant to have someone you love. "I don't think he does." Said Naruto as he thought about whether Laurel would return his feelings for her. (and yes I am thinking of doing a Naruto and Laurel Pairing.) "well I hope he learns before he makes a mistake that money won't fix." Said Robert as he knew that his son didn't have any concern thinking about stuff like love. He felt lucky knowing Naruto wasn't going to make the same mistakes ollie did.

As they neared the end of the hallway by Ollie's room (He will be called Ollie when not talked about by a character who calls him Oliver.) They could hear Sarah say something then saw Ollie open the door. "Hey, what's going on?" Asked Ollie as he wondered what was happening with the storm. As ollie asked that they heard a grinding noise. Then all of the sudden the ship started vibrating almost. "What was tha-" Ollie was cut off as half the ship was torn away. "OLLIE!" Yelled Naruto as he reached forward and grabbed Oliver's arm and held him as the ship started to tilt. The next few moments where a blur as the ship went under water. All he could do was hold onto Ollie's arm and hope they survived. All he Remembered was a sharp shooting pain in his side as he passed out.

-Line-

"Naru-Narut—NARUTO!" Yelled someone as Naruto started to regain his precious vision. "Huh, wha- *COUGH COUGH COUGH*" Naruto started to say before he started to cough, as he started to make out the figures of his father and brother, he knew something was wrong. "Don't speak naru" He heard his brother say as he lifted the flask of water to his mouth. "Naruto, what do you remember?" Asked his dad as he realized that there was still a sharp pain in his side. As he looked down he could see a bloody bandage around his torso. "Not much it was all one big blur." Said Naruto truthfully as he couldn't remember anything except the ship going down. "Ok Hang in there buddy it'll all be okay soon." Robert said as he relaxed and laid his back against the side of the raft. "dad we're running out of water." Said Ollie as he shook the flask and barely heard the sloshing of water. "Doesn't help that the injured kid used up most of the water." Said random guy #1 (Who will be here and now named Bob) "Kids I've failed you." Said Robert in a foreshadowing manner. "Kids I know that you guys don't know of the things I've done and I know it unfair to put so much responsibility on your guy's shoulders, but atleast you have each other." Said Robert as In one swift motion he pulled a gun out of his vest, shot Bob (Poor Bob, Actually Screw bob he's an asshole.) then turned the gun on himself and held it to his head. "right my wrongs." He Said right before he pulled the trigger.

-Line-

(Five Years Later)

"BREAKING NEWS! Local Billionaire's Oliver Queen and Naruto Queen who went missing five years ago have been found." Stated the news anchor as the headline rolled across the screen underneath him confirming what he had just said. "After five years missing after an incident involving the Queens gambit, Local Playboy Oliver Queen and younger brother Naruto Queen have been found Stranded on a island called lian yu." As the news came through the television in the local Lawyers office, workspace of one Laurel Lance.

She couldn't tell whether to be mad or happy. On one hand she was mad cause she thought Oliver deserved to rot in hell, On the other hand she couldn't help but feel sorry for Naruto, she didn't know him very well other than he was only two years younger than her and that he was the second born Queen child. She still felt that it was terrible he was stuck on an island for five years.

-Line-

"I'm sorry Moira, but the exam shows both have severe amounts of scar tissue and burns, the fact of the matter is that the Boys they found may not be the same ones that were lost." Said the doctor as he tried to explain the amount of mental damage Oliver and Naruto may have gone through to Moira.

"They're free to leave whenever, but please tell us if any other problems appear." Once again the doctor said as he turned around and walked away. As Moira entered the room she noticed both of them had changed greatly. Naruto who was always the younger looking of the two looked to be the older one now, he had a small well grown beard on his chin that covered most of his chin and looked to be about an inch or two thick. (if you watch the big bang theory think of Wil Wheatons beard) And he looked to have lost any fat that may have been there before as it was replaced with solid muscle. His hair was short in a buzz cut look. He was about five or six inches taller than Oliver and his hair wasn't near as bright as it used to be. He also was a lot paler. Almost like he stayed in a cave most of his live. (Oliver looks the same as in the show during this scene. Naruto won't change much looks wise besides his outfits during the fic.)

End

Thanks for reading this make sure to leave a review if you have any questions sorry if this seems slow but I wanted to use the first chapter as a character Intro. Also if you don't want to have Naruto be with laurel then tell me in a review who you would rather have, (Sorry but no Yaoi, not that I have anything against it but I just don't know how to write the stuff.) also remember that hes around Laurels age so no pairings with a ridiculous age gap, I would accept felicity or some reasonable women but nothing to old or too young, also this will include the flash universe so if you have any pairings from there that's acceptable.

And also I will only consider the pairings I like the idea of LaurelXNaru so if it doesn't get chosen then either not enough people wanted it or I didn't like it


	2. Chapter 2

(AN) Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback, I wasn't even sure the story would go anywhere but within the first 30 minutes I had 3 reviews.(I know not to impressive but this is my first story) Just wow guys thank you so much. Anyway as for the pairing I will do Laurel X Naruto. I thought about it and you guys seemed to like that as a Pairing. Also shout out to an anonymous person who gave me some ideas for naruto's part in the story. He also mentioned a pairing with felicity and Naruto but I didn't want to go that route as it has been done before (And in my opinion done well, if you haven't read -Kitsune In Starling City- then go check it out) (Rewrite note) hey, to those of you reading this who have previously read this story before it was taken down for rewriting, let me say that I'm sorry the story has been gone for so long, I had some issues with motivation to keep writing and the story quickly got out of hand, so hopefully now I will be able to continue writing the story, and also apologies if the story wanders from the original stories path for a little bit, I haven't touched this story in months so any previous plans for it have basically gone out the window, anyway hope you guys understand and once again thanks for the support. Now onto the story.

(Disclaimer) I Don't own Naruto or Arrow (I Wish I Did). I Don't Know How Important this is but Yolo and I will not be fucking with The Copyright system in this life :P

-Line-

*Intro*

My Name Is Naruto/Oliver Queen for five years we were stranded on that island and in order to survive we had to become someone else. Something else.

-Line-

*Squeak* There was a long drawn out squeak in the quiet of the Queen family estate as the front doors swung open to reveal Naruto and Oliver. "We're home!" Naruto couldn't resist the urge to get rid of the silence that had been around them on the way home.

*Step Step Step Step* "Ollie, Naru!" Called out the youngest of the Queen family as she ran down the stairs to greet them. "Speedy!" Called Naruto as he gave her a hug then asked her how she was doing. "It's been so boring without you Naru!" Said Thea as she stepped back from the hug. "Hey Speedy." Said Oliver as he gave her a brief hug. "Boys why don't you two go cleanup we are going to have dinner soon." Said Moira as she started to walk towards deeper regions of the house.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea I'm sure you two reek." Said another voice who they turned around to see it was tommy. "Tommy so good to see you." Said Oliver as he gave Tommy a hug. "Good to see you guys too, you won't believe how much easier it was to pick up chicks while you two were gone." Said Tommy as they both laughed. (Naruto may not have been a playboy or like Oliver but he has his fair share of hook ups.) "Yeah well I don't think I'll be all that interested in sex for a bit." Said Naruto as the other boys looked at him oddly. Although Oliver secretly knew he had a thing for Laurel. "Oh well more fish to eat for me I guess." Said Tommy Jokingly even though he was a little concerned cause Naruto didn't seem the same as before. "Anyway you guys should join me tomorrow for a night of Alcohol, girls and in Naruto's case maybe men." Said Tommy. "HEY! I resent that!" Yelled Naruto as he turned red even though he was partly laughing too.

-Line-

"Oliver, tomorrow we're going to go into court to get the death certificates revoked and then we'll head to the company." Said Moira as they all sat around a table eating dinner. "Ok mom." Surprisingly it was Naruto that responded. "Court sounds boring just like the last four times Oliver was in court." Said Tommy right before he took a bite of his steak. "Five." Said Naruto Sadly "What?" Said Tommy as his face took on a confused look. "Oliver has been in court five times." Said Naruto before continuing. "Although one time that was my fault." Continued Naruto.

*Bump* "Oh I'm so sorry Oliver." Said a maid as she had just stumbled into his chair. "No Problem." Said Oliver in Russian. (All foreign will be in English like this, Sorry but I don't trust google translate.) "You speak Russian?" Questioned Tommy with a stunned look on his face. "We both do." Said Naruto as they all sat in awkward silence

"I didn't realize you guys spoke Russian." Said Walter before Oliver responded. "I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with our mother Walter." Said Oliver once again shocking everyone. "Ollie!" Raged Naruto as he knew Oliver had just stepped out of line. "No its alright Naruto." Said Moira before she explained, "Walter and I are married Oliver, We wanted to tell you boys it's just-" Said Moira before Naruto interrupted. "Mom, we knew." Said Naruto before Moira glanced at Thea. "I Didn't mention it." Said Thea trying to push the blame off her. "She didn't have to." Spoke up Oliver. "We knew when we first saw Walter, you guys seemed too friendly for just old Co-Workers." Explained Naruto as he tried to make things less awkward in the room. "May I be excused?" Asked Oliver before Moira Nodded. "Me as well?" Said Naruto as once again Moira nodded before they both got up and Naruto followed Oliver to their room.

-Line-

"Oliver, I know better than anyone what you went through but you can't take it out on them, you can't have expected them to just stay in a frozen zone while we were gone you know." Said Naruto as he Scolded Oliver. "I know Naru it's just that it's so frustrating seeing everything so different." Said Oliver as he sat in his computer chair and Naruto leaned on the desk.

-Line-

"Man you guys the funeral, the girls were so huggy." Said Tommy as Naruto and Oliver Groaned. "Oh noooo" Said Naruto as he groaned. "and your welcome home bash better be another target rich environment." Said Tommy before Oliver said something "Wait our what?" Said Oliver as he and Naruto looked at Tommy like he was crazy. "You guys came back from the dead." Said Tommy before they came to a stop. "Man this city's gone to shit, your dad sold out just in time." Said Tommy. "So anyway what did you guys miss the most?" Asked Tommy. "Pizza/Laurel." Chorused both, surprisingly the last one came from Naruto which drew an odd look from Tommy and a knowing one from Oliver.

-Flashback-

(Yay first flash back, also I skipped the first few flashbacks, so this one is after Yao Fei found them.)

"Naruto wake up" Said Ollie as he shook Naruto awake. "huh, What?" questioned Naruto still half asleep. "Naruto we need to get out of here." Said Oliver. "Where would we go? Face it Oliver we're screwed." Said Naruto as he rolled back over. *Crunch Step* came from outside the cave as Yao Fei walked in (they don't know his name but it's weird to just say Random guy.) as he walked through the cave he set two cages at their feet, then he walked over to the fire where something was cooking. Finally Naruto sat up and picked up his cage. "wait what are you doing?" Asked Oliver weakly as he watched Naruto pull the bird out of the cage, careful not to let him escape. "Eating." Said Naruto simply before he snapped the birds neck. "you should to instead of staring at that picture of laurel dumbass." Said Naruto heatedly. "Hey what's your problem asshole." Said Oliver now mad as well. "Really after so long you still can't tell? Oh well I guess you weren't as smart as I thought you were." Said Naruto as he started to stand up and push Oliver. "HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!" Yelled Naruto as he punched Oliver. "You really couldn't tell that I liked Laurel? You dumbass!" Yelled Naruto as he continued to punch him. Finally Naruto punched him once more. As Naruto calmed down he started to stare at Oliver and his broken nose and bleeding lip. "Oh my god Oliver I'm so sorry, I don't know why I did that." Said Naruto as he ran outside the cave and away from Oliver, he didn't get far before his leg was caught in a snare. "Naruto!" Yelled Oliver as he ran up to help get him down. After finally getting him down he hugged him "Naruto, I'm sorry I didn't know you felt that way." Said Oliver as he continued to hold him as Naruto cried.

-End-

Sorry for all the drama but I wanted to add some back story to the whole Naruto X Laurel thing. Also sorry I tried to make it longer but it's a pain cause I have a short attention span, anyway hope you enjoy, Next chapter I'll try to continue where I left off.


	3. Story Canceled and Update

Hello readers, it is with great displeasure that i must inform you i will be canceling Naruto Queen: The Blue Arrow. I have been inactive in updating and for good reason, I have hit a road block, i understand how frustrating it is as a reader seeing a story go unfinished, but sadly i can not find my story line that i was following previously, in other words, any plans i had for the story have been long gone and i can't continue writing without messing it up. However i have good news as well, this story is being canceled, but i am going to be posting a new story soon. I have decided i will be doing a normal Naruto story, so no crossover. My new story is going to be more focused on an ooc Naruto. mainly because i cringe when i see the og episodes of Naruto... seriously, it has gotten hard to watch because of his naive character. Don't worry he won't be evil or anything, He just wont go around being an idiot basically. Anyway, i apologize that this story wont be finished, though if you truly want to see it finished then please Pm me and we can see about adoption. I Thank everyone for their support, and i hope that you will support my decision.


	4. Update and new story!

Hey guys, been a while. BUT! I have good news! any of you who bother to read this, as well as enjoy Naruto and Overwatch, you'll be excited to know i just posted a new story called The Jaded Dragon, basically a Genji-like Naruto who is jaded and too old for his body (Hint Hint). Either way i'd really appreciate if you could check it out. Thanks and Peace! Chubs OUT!


End file.
